


Bubble Wrap

by KeeperOfUntoldDreams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Wrap, Dogamy and Dogaressa are mentioned, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, kids being kids, muffet is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperOfUntoldDreams/pseuds/KeeperOfUntoldDreams
Summary: Asriel experiences Bubble Wrap for the first time.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Implied Sans/Muffet
Kudos: 8





	Bubble Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I HAD to explore.

Frisk, Asriel, and Sans were watching television in the living room, when Asgore entered the room from the kitchen, holding a big box.

"Sans," the goat-man said, "a package came for you."

"Really?" the short skeleton replied, "Weird, I didn't order anything."

"Well, the thing is," Asgore explained, placing the package on the coffee table, "Dogamy and Dogaressa actually brought it, they said Muffet promised them a reward if they delivered it here for her."

Sans looked at the box and that's when he noticed the small card attached to the top of it with his name written on it, the fancy handwriting confirmed that it was, for sure, from Muffet. On the inside of the card, he saw more writing that read:

"Sans, thank you so much for going shopping with me the other day.

I wanted to repay you for all you've done for me so far, but,

I felt a monetary reward alone wasn't enough. I remember you

saying that there was something you needed, so, I got it for you,

\- Love Muffet

P.S. I unsealed the box for you, these really seal these things up tight."

"Wow," Sans said, "she...really didn't have too."

He then shrugged.

"Oh well," he sighed jocularly, "guess this means I'll have to do something for her."

"What's in the box?" Frisk asked.

Sans finally opened the box and looked inside.

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"Whoa," the short skeleton answered, "it's a computer."

He looked at it closely.

"It's...actually the one I was thinking about getting," Sans voiced, "wow, I brought that up a few weeks ago, I didn't think she actually heard me."

He looked through the box and pulled a long sheet of some kind of material out.

"Oh hey," he mumbled.

The short skeleton handed the stuff to Frisk, whose face lit up instantly.

"Here you go, kiddo," Sans said, "you can have this."

"Oh, goodie!" Frisk uttered happily, "Bubble wrap!"

He took the clear material from Sans and gladly ran his fingers over it.

"What is that?" Asriel inquired.

"Only what could be considered one of the greatest inventions in human history," Frisk informed, "bubble wrap!"

The human child held up an edge of the bubble wrap and placed his thumbs and index fingers over one of the little plastic bumps.

"See these little bubble things?" Frisk explained, "If you press them real tight..."

He pressed his thumbs against the little bubble, causing it to rupture, making a distinct popping sound.

"Whoa!" Asriel reacted.

"Try it, try it!" Frisk urged him.

Asriel gingerly pinched part of the bubble wrap like Frisk did and flinched when he made it pop. Immediately he burst out giggling.

"See," the human boy laughed, "it's fun!"

* * *

Frisk led Asriel to the kitchen with the bubble wrap.

"Watch this." the human child said.

He put the bubble wrap on the floor and jumped onto it, popping several of the little bubbles at once.

"Can I try?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah!" Frisk replied eagerly.

The goat child jumped onto the bubble wrap just like Frisk did, but, did not get as satisfying a result.

"I guess it works better with shoes." Asriel figured.

He then got an idea.

"Oh, wait," he said.

The goat boy then got on his knees on the bubble wrap and proceeded to readjust and shift his weight around, causing more of the bubbles to pop, much to Frisk's delight. The human boy started jumping more as Asriel kneed the bubble wrap, together, until they had popped it all.

"Aw, it's all gone." Asriel sighed, disappointed.

"It's okay," Frisk voiced, "we'll get more, it often comes in packages, I've even seen big rolls of it sold at the department store."

"Really?" the goat boy responded.

Asriel then turned to the living room.

"DAD," he called "CAN WE GO TO THE DEPARTMENT STORE!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I had a decent amount of Bubble Wrap lying around from my grandma getting jars for homemade pickles.


End file.
